gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2007
2007 (MMVII) was Gaia's Fifth year and its Fourth anniversary. During this year a lot of changes happened. There were two site overhauls, navigation upgrades, and forum layouts. It is May 22nd with the changes to the site's navigation that marked the beginning of the "Thought Bubble" next to the Avatar (when a message is received). Trivia note: Ling's Avatar was used as an example for this feature, however, a fake Username was used called "long username is longgggg", this name was quickly snapped up for a Mule account by a Gaian. An update to the Marketplace (called 3.0) introduced the 2% fee, and alteration in how the bid function works. There were fixes and changes to the Profile v2 System. Users could now see Recent visitors to their profile, choose whether or not their personal stats can be displayed, could make their Profile public or private, embed media, and access profile by URL. On January 31st the cost of upgrading the size of a home went from 20,000 gold to only 5,000 gold. Everyone who already paid to upgrade received 15,000 gold to their account as a refund. The 28th of February marked the introduction of Sponsorships along with Movie/anime items, quests, and events. New Line Cinema asked Gaia to promote their new movie "The Last Mimzy". The second sponsor was Scion, which tied into the new Gaia Rally's and the introduction of cars. The third sponsor was MTV, which led to a new shop that held modern style clothing. Besides the sponsorships and feature upgrades, the biggest change was the introduction of Gaia Cash on July 23rd. Because this gradually led to the La Victoire being released and premium items such as Evolving Items making its debut. To make getting Gaia Cash more convenient, Cash Cards were were announced and were released to well known shopping areas such as Rite Aid and Target, some cards included bonuses such as pets or plushies. Trivia *A Salon update on June 7th, led to new hairstyle color, instead of just one basic color for one update, there was now a light and dark shade. *August 14th is when changes to the game room names appeared. Users could no longer name a room, instead the name of the room would be their username. This came from feedback about other users breaking the TOS when it came to naming rooms. *August 21st and 25th - Beta testing for the new Marketplace began for those that had bought Monthly Collectibles in the past month.http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/t.31691625/ Milestones for Gaia Online 2007 *April 13th, Gaia reached its one billionth post, to celebrate, the gold earn was doubled for a few hours. *June 19th Gaia Online was the winner of Webware 100 award! Gaia Online won a staggering 91,293 votes--60 percent of the votes in its category and 19 percent of all votes cast in the awards. (see) 1st announcement and (see) 2nd announcement *September 03rd, over 100,000 users were online during the Summer Festival. (see) Announcement: We beat 100k! Thank you! External link *Featured Announcements: Timetravel (2007) Featured Announcements 2007 Category:Years